Engel
by son of marth
Summary: {complete}An 11 year old creates a virus that will change his life forever.And flames will be used to warm my frezing hands while i type
1. prologue

**_One day a kid named Engel got up and once again he was late for school. He decided to ditch because it was precision test day. He met up with his friends Young Link, Ness, Kirby, Pichu, Popo, Nana, and Jigglypuff. Popo and Nana weren't wearing there parkas they were wearing shorts and a tank top sinc there was nothoing to do they started something known as computer hacking.Engel was reading an article called the legend of master hand. He thought it was crap how could a hand coupt atournament but then he remembered the crazy hand was champion of super smash bros.7 times in a row._**

_**Engel then created a virus he called the giga virus whichhad the abilty to create wire frames that housed a skeleton a heart and brain so his virus could attack faster and destroy easier. The next day his computer generated teacher(uh oh ) Mr.Game and watchwas yelling atpikachu then he disappeared every one was stunned **_


	2. part1multimanmelee

Chapter 1

After the incident with Mr.gw, the school school was evacuated then Nana remembered in the prolouge she hacked a school computer she was so angry she started cussing.

Damnit Idid this Nana said.

No you didn't Popo said.

Yes I did

Effin shutup Young link said.

That idiot killed Mr.GameWatch Ness thought out loud.

I heard that.

Sorry Ness replied.

After all that Engel was laffing his a$$ off he asked them to come to his dads laboratory. They said yes they ended up taking the short cut................................................. .................................................................................................................................................................................................................The battle field. The battle Field wasthe training ground for multi man melee which is the place where smashers could push there limits to the max.Engels eye caught what looked like an ape slapping the ground and sending all his opponents flying he thought it was weird.

Hey guys.

What said Young Link,Ness,Kirby,Pichu,Popo,Nana and Jiglypuff all at the same time

Look at that ape go Engel said

Tight they all said

Meanwhile...In the lab of Engels dad.

Mua hahahahahahahaha with this ray I will become a smasher all I have to do is fire it at that mirror and it will blast me in to a smasher mua hahahahahahahahahahaha engels dad said.

"hi dad" .

NOOO.

Yes it is true Engels life DREAM is fulfilled he got in the way of the ray

And is now the 2nd youngest smasher( theyoungest is y.link).

you read it you can't unread it now you must review it the next chapter will get posted in 1 month or when I get 4 reviews


	3. supersmashbros

Well well well, sorry I that it too k so long to update this freaking story but I've had piles and piles of home work and if ididn't say it last time the first chapter was the beginning of part one the multi man melee and the chapter was called Engel smashified p.s.later on I will be adding a twist to find out what it is E-mail me it may take awhile to respond and if u do Email me include your pen name. well here it is:

Disclaimer:you want me to say it but you cant make me alright I'll say it I only own Engel Kainus maximus owns wharf Emire.

Chapter2: the super smash bros.

"Engel, wake up" y.Link demanded.

The ray had caused Engel to pass out (and lose what little lunch he had) and HEY the paper clip just fell asleep, fine be that way.

"Engel" Y.Link said again

"wha- what happened?" Engel wondered out loud.

(well how am I doin' grammatically?)

(retarded patato: um I don't know.)

(sarcastically) (big help)

"your father's smashifier ray hit you and then you barfed and passed out" Ness answered.

"Hey, you're a smasher now you've heard of the SSB right?" Y.link asked.

"Of course, there the organizers of the SSB:M only consisting of smashers" Engel replied.

" We're in the SSB" said Ness.

"And we can get you in" said Nana and Popo athe same time

"All we have to do is tell Wharf Emire" said Pichu

They took him to the super smash mansion ( to many writers use that name) and introduced him.

"Well, fine" Wharf said.

Engel met all the smashers and was stunned to see mr.GW.

well there are some people I want to thank:

xaoi23

darkwarlordofdoomness

and setokaibas babe

I followed all your tips thanks all of you

And the people who wanted to review but couldn't because of no anonymous reviews

And sneegirl thanx for the cocky review after that I started paying attention in English

If your reading still please continue to well time to get crackin' on the next chapter


	4. thevirusactivates

Guess who's back…… back again……. Marthy's back…….. tell a friend.

Hello everyone I am Son of Marth,wait why am I telling you that, if you have been paying attention you already know that. Well this is my fastest update ever. Well that's all.

Chap-

Oh I forgot this .

Disclaimer: I own only Engel.

Chapter3: the giga virus takes effect

Engel went with Yoshi to the battle field so they could train as they were assigned sparring partners.

"So Engel how long have been a smasher" Yoshi asked.

"About 5 hours" Engel replied.

"No really how long" Yoshi insisted.

"I told you 5 hours" Engel insisted.

"Okay how did you become a smasher" Yoshi asked.

"My dad was building a machine that only work once that would smashify anyone person he aimed at himself and I got in the way" Engel replied.

"We're here" Yoshi chimed.

Engel gazed upon the battle field in amazement for he had never been on it before….

_**TO BE CONTINUED…………**_


	5. continued

**_(Announcer voice) Previously on ENGEL:_**

_**Engel was assigned to be sparring partners with Yoshi**_

_**Disclaimer: same as other ones**_

_**Chapter 3 ½: The rampage of the giga virus**_

At the lab of Engels dad his virtualizer was infected with****the giga virus (uh oh)

And immediately it started to virtualize fighting wire frames.

Meanwhile at the battle field….

"I am going to start you off on a ten man melee, okay" screamed Yoshi.

"sure" Engel replied.

Imediately the figting polygons matierialized out of the thin-ness of the air (ha you thought I was gonna say wire frames but I didn't hahaahahahahahahahah)

It only took him 15 seconds to beat all 10 of them.

"Great now lets try one hundred man melee" Yoshi insisted.

It took Engel 45 seconds to beat the first thirty then I fell asleep and lost count (ZzZzZzZzZ).

"awesome job, Engel lets see how many K.O.'s you can get in 3 minutes" Yoshi yelled.

(ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz).

Wow 200 K.O's and I missed it man.

"How about 15 minutes" yoshi said.

Da the melee begins but fifteen was just to much for Engel 10 minutes in and he was K.O.'d. Yoshi imediatley stopped the melee

"Engel wake up" Yoshi said.

mean while at the city the fighting wire frames were causing tons of chaos.

Engel returned to find only rubble.

"What the freak (I refuse to cus in this story) happened here"

Y.Link came out of nowhere and answered:

"Remember that virus you made in chappie 1 that created wire frames, it infected your dad's virtualizer and, well lets just say they can now destroy things outside of cyberspace"

"Holy $h1t" screamed Engel.

It took hours but they temporarily concealed the wire frames in cyberspace.

Well that's it for part 1 , part 2 is called the chaotic adventure to qualify.


	6. pt1 epilogue

Hello again before I begin writing I have to answer a question from Marth-Roy:

NO Engel is not the SON OF MARTH I am the one and only Son Of Marth and I have question to ask xaio23: was the website u gave me real or was it a joke? Also I believe in chapter 2 the super smash bros. I informed u to e-mail me to find out about a twist, well I have received no e-mails ZIP NODDA ZILCH ZERO NONE. Believe me the twist will be very fun and make the story better so E-mail me to find out AND INCLUDE YOUR PEN NAME OR I WILL NOT RESPOND. Well story time:

Dis- Engel cut it out Im trying to disclaim my self

Wha- alright Engel you can do the disclaimer

Engel:Yay;disclaimer: Son of marth only owns me and an army of retarded patato's

S.O.M.: you idiot I haven't posted that story yet

Engel:sorry; Rest of disclaimer: kainus maximus owns Wharf Emire also S.o.m.( short for son of marth) owns rosie ( engels girlfriend)

Partone epilogue: The Invitation

At the Vice City hospital Engel was quickly rushed to intensive care for after all the melee's he had very little time to recover before battling the aggressive fighting wire frames( in this story they are twenty-seven times as powerful as they are in creul melee yikes ain't it).

"Your gonna be okay Engel just relax" Wharf Emire told Engel.

"Ya Engel what Wharf said" Yoshi stammered

Engel was quickly rushed in to be operated on, then his girl friend Rosie rushed in and was asking everyone frantically where is Engel, or at least asking Y.link.

" I'm going to say it one more time ya kokiri wannabe **WHERE IS ENGEL**" rosie had demanded angrily.

Y.link was so toung tied this was his answer:

"B-B-B-ba-baba hob-hobba wha-what" Y.link said.

Rosie then got so angry she smacked the smile off Y.link's face…. Actually she smacked his face off his head! She went up to the reception desk or whatever its called and asked where she could find Engel then she skipped her way to his room. Engel was watching football and he almost jumped out of his wings ( he doesn't have any I just came up with that out of nowhere and for those of you who are wondering his name is pronounced ANGEL its just I spelled it withan E instead of an A) when Rosie ran in screaming his name. She was so happy to see him she was smiling and crying at the same. After a week or two Engel was released and just in time to you'll see why later.

Engel was back at the smash mansion and Rosie still refused to let go of his arm. Needless to say popo ness and Y. link were jealouse.

" Engel your back just in time because the adventure to qualify is tomorrow" Wharf Emire said.

"Engel is not a smasher" rosie giggled

"Actually yes I am that is how I lived through 7 concussions" Engel said

**CLIFF HANGER**

Well I bet none of you expected this story to take place in vice city

Rosie: **HOW COME YOU DIDN"T TELL ME ENGEL WAS A SMASHER! **

me: cause I thougt he did!

ROSIE: SO WHO GIVES A $#!T 

Well r and r and don't forget to E-mail me


	7. the beggining

Before I start typing the rest I have a message to xaio23: give nuadaargetlam her/his copy of the ssb: m back or else um or else… Ah I don't know just give it back

"Engel"

Part2

The

Adventure

Of

Utter

Chaos

Chapter 1: the beginning/mushroom kingdom

Old summary: an 11-year creates a virus that will change his life forever

New summary: 11-year-old Engel enters the ssb: m … but can he survive the adventure to qualify?

"Engel, Engel god damnit Engel wake up"

Engel woke to see Rosie standing at his bed side she seemed very p1$$ed.

"You have to be at the smash mansion in less than a half hour. We could already be there if you had moved in like all the other smashers, (sarcastically) But no-----oo you had to live at home" Rosie said very angrily.

Engel did all the crappy crap he does to get ready for his day then he had an argument with Rosie.

"Damnit Engel hurry up time doesn't grow on trees" Rosie shouted.

"Gosh darn Rosie do you have to cuss so much" Engel said me lowly.

"Yes, I do when I am this angry" Rosie said.

"SHUTUP" Engel ordered to Rosie.

"Why should I Engel? Give me one reason" Rosie said.

"So I can type the password to my dads teleportation device" Engel screamed.

Engel finally typed in the password, which was your fan fic password here (don't flame me about that).

"YES got it" Engel said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Engel" Rosie said while starting to cry.

"Is okay, Rosie" Engel said while hugging her (awwwww).

They finally get the teleportation device working and got to the smash mansion with no time to spare.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up" Wharf said to Engel and Rosie.

Wharf Emire went to the announcement room and came on the intercom Excitedly.

"Welcome everyone to the smash mansion and the adventure to qualify! Before we begin remember its all virtual reality and different for everyone so have fun and the rules should appear on the screen momentarily" Wharf Exclaimed.

Rules:

1.there will be 12 stages

2.each stage will have at least one other smasher that entered

3.you will get 5 lives

4.if you complete the adventure you will be taken out and wait until the others are finished

5. If you lose all 5 lives you don't qualify

6. once everyone is done the best 31 who completed are in the tournament

7.if less than 31 complete we will take the best one who didn't qualify will be added this will be repeated until we have 31

8.the crazy hand who is our champion will be competitor #32.

Engel was teleported to the mushroom kingdom he thought it was real at first then he remembered that Wharf Emire said it was virtual reality. He fell down a pipe and started walking killing a few goombas here and there and then made it out

you read you cant unread now you must review it give me two reviews and I will update ASAP

see ya next time


End file.
